howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snifflehunch
|Source = Franchise}} The Snifflehunch is a medium-sized Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Snifflehunch was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Shovelhelm, Snafflefang, Thunderclaw, Windgnasher, and two other unknown dragons. Physical Appearance Egg The Snifflehunch's egg is triangular and has a row of lobes on it, going from one side to the other. It is very colorful. It's mostly green, with blue and orange spots. It has several lobs on top of it with red tips. The Snifflehunch's egg tapers towards the top. Hatchling to Adult Snifflehunches are typically colorful dragons, mostly in yellow, orange, blue, and green. Their faces are similar to that of the Rumblehorn, though rounder and less thick. They possess a rounded horn atop their noses and a ledge under their chin. They have round spines that go from their head down to their tail and their backs form a hump shape, contributing to their name. Titan Wing Titan Wing Snifflehunches are dark blue and purple with white spots on their backs and wings. The edges of the wings are light blue. Their horn on the snout is now sharper as well as their wings. They grew lots of spines on their back as well as bigger talons on the wings. Their head is a bit longer than before. Abilities Sense of Smell As a Tracker Class dragon, the Snifflehunch has a keen sense of smell, and the unusual ability to tell if a dragon is friend or foe via sniffing it. They are also able to detect coming bad weather and whether a dragon is tame or wild, as Scentinel demonstrates. Firepower The Snifflehunch has a 'fire sneeze' described to be able melt anything. This implies that the fire is extremely hot, but also somewhat uncontrollable. Strength and Combat Snifflehunches are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects for long distances without showing any signs of struggle or exhaustion. Behavior and Personality Snifflehunches are curious and friendly dragons. They often greet new dragons and people by sniffing them in enthusiasm. Though Snifflehunches do this out of good will, occasionally, the individuals that are being sniffed can get disturbed and feel uncomfortable. This was displayed in the second film when a Snifflehunch went to sniff Toothless. Startled, Toothless growled and scared it away. Training Snifflehunches are relatively easy to train, as they are calm and friendly dragons. If a person saves a Snifflehunch's life, the dragon will be forever thankful and will stay close to its savior, as it was the case with Pestbud and Valka. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 First appearing in this movie, numerous Snifflehunches were seen in Valka's Mountain. The most notable one, perhaps, is Pestbud, an inquisitive Snifflehunch that greeted Toothless Invading his privacy, this dragon stuck his nose under Toothless' wing, startling him. Toothless returned his greeting with a growl. All the Snifflehunches from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle against Drago's Army. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Snifflehunches bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Snifflehunches of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Snifflehunches were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Snifflehunches from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Snifflehunches, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Snifflehunches, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Snifflehunch's name was first revealed in this game. ''Rise of Berk also two individual, Pestbud, from the second film, and Sneezlehunch. ''School of Dragons Snifflehunches are not (yet) a playable dragon appearing in this game. However, they have been mentioned in one Stable Quest called "Sniff Sniff Sniff". Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the How to Train Your Dragon 2 movie. Based on the Model Sheet for the Snifflehunch along side other known dragons in the series such as the Shovelhelm, this dragon should be ''25.5 feet (7.77 meters) long and have a Wingspan of 60 ft (18.28 meters). * During some scenes in How to Train Your Dragon 2, a Snifflehunch is seen with what appears to be some form of sail on its back. This could imply that the Snifflehunch somehow can extend its back to create this sail-like structure. **Another explanation could be that it was an animation error. Multiple dragons are seen throughout the movie with similar sail-like structures on their backs where their spines should be. **Yet another explanation is that the dragon with a sail is a variation of the regular Snifflehunch or yet another unnamed modular dragon species. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Tracker Class Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Strong Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species